Although most light trucks, usually designated one-half ton or three-quarter ton, are not equipped at the factory with running boards, many owners like to have such running boards which make ingress and egress at the cab considerably easier.
Various crude forms of attachable running boards have been devised; however, the mounting of such running boards to the frame or body of the truck has been especially difficult. Also, attachment of trim and finished ends has continued to be a problem.
Most prior running boards are fabricated by bending steel plates so as to form a horizontal deck, an upstanding flange at the inner side of the deck for attachment to the truck cab, and a depending lip at the outer side of the deck. Bending of the depending lip from the deck has not allowed placing any non-slip treads in the metal of the board at the bend, which is, very frequently, the location which is first engaged by a person's boot as he mounts the board for getting into the cab.